


The Tall Guy and Patricia

by aherdofturtles17



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Creed sees them, Creed steals, F/M, PATRICIA (i hope i spelled that right-), Pam and Jim kiss, The tall guy got engaged, jk-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: Creed sees Jim and Pam kiss, and the camera crew interviews him about it.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Tall Guy and Patricia

Jim left through the front exit, Pam watching him. After a moment she turned and left through the back exit.

The camera crew was shocked. So shocked, that they left all their equipment running for two solid minutes as they processed what had just happened. Suddenly the door to the kitchenette swung open and there stood, in all his glory, Creed.

Creed sat down in the chair in the conference room and waited. The crew asked him a question, as always.

“Uh- Yeah. The tall guy and Patricia kissed I think. But no, I think he’d be better with Uh- Or- Or- The dude with the small nose.” Creed paused as the camera crew asked another question. “Oh. What am I doing here..?” He repeats the question, then glances down and looks back up.

“Uh-” The camera changes its view to see an open bag, filled with stolen office supplies. The camera moves back to look at Creed. He sits there for a few seconds before getting up and bolting out the door with the bag.

“YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME, WILL!” Creed shouted at Hank, then ran out the door, got into his car and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you did good Creed. Also, DWIGHT HAS A TINY NOSE!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
